


Day 10 - Snow Angel

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters from Sweet Devils, December writing prompt, Fanfiction, Light Devil, Sweet Devils AU, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters from my FanFiction accountSweet Devils.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 10 - Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or the Sweet Devil AU.

Whenever it snowed in the Abyss, it lasted for _years_ instead of _months_ like on the Surface. Either way, Matt has thick enough fur to stay warm. However, he wasn't in his true form at the moment. The young Devil was walking through town taking in the sights. Despite their cruel behavior, humans sure can create beautiful things.

Reaching the park, Matt bought some hot chocolate from a vendor and went looking for his old den. As he walked through the park, he noticed how some of the children were using the snow against one another. He didn't think that snow could be weaponized. Further down, he noticed some people made out of the snow. Taking a sip of his drink, he saw a teenager ram into one of the snow people. Shaking his head, Matt continued with his search.

The young Devil found his old den by some kids playing in the snow. They weren't throwing the stuff at one another nor making snow people. Instead, they were on the ground frailing. Confused, Matt looked around before confronting the children. "Why are you guys on the ground?" he asked. Not getting up, one child answered, "Making a snow angel, duh." A bit rude, but Matt expected that since, technically, he is a stranger to them. Though, he didn't see anything angelic about the whole thing.

"What's the angel supposed to do?"

The children stopped for a moment to look up at him. "...Were you _not_ a child before?" one had asked. Matt chocked out a laugh before confirming that yes, he once was. "Though, I have never played in the snow before."

After gasping in horror, the children showed Matt how to play in the snow, starting with making snow angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 is done and this was only what I could think of. I wonder if anyone remembers the Sweet Devil AU.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
